Graduation Day
by kougaspet
Summary: i rated this pg13 cuz i think it'll help all the 13 yr olds out there going to high school.kagomes thoughts on going to high school.songfic


Graduation Day

By: Tenshi no Yami

A/N: Here's a little one shot ficcy that I'm writing because I'm bored and sad that all my friends are leaving and stuff. Well, have fun!

Ja ne!

She had been listening to the same song all day, non-stop. It was this day that she finally understood the song and how it entwined perfectly with her life.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same,

Kagome thought about her friends, Sango, Miroku, Yuka, Eri, Hojo, Ayumi, Kouga, Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru, even Kagura and Kanna. But most of all she thought of her best friend, he'd be moving back to his country soon, she would probably miss him the most seeing as they would probably never meet again. This one person was Inuyasha.

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day,

But she still thought about all her other friends, how she knew no matter how hard they tried, when they graduated from middle school, they wouldn't be able to stay together. A few of her friends were going to different schools, others would be attending the same school as her, but they had different interests, so if you really thought about it, it was just a matter of time before they split up anyways.

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

She started crying softly at first, then she started sobbing and taking deep shallow breaths. She remembered the last time she had cried like this, it was when her Grandmother died. Kagome used to tend to the shrine with her grandmother in her matching miko garb. Then there was the time she suffered her first heart ache. It was when Inuyasha started dating Kikyo, but she got over it in about a month. All of her friends had been worried about her, but she put on a happy face at school and pretended to not be depressed, but the only person who had the slightest clue about how she really felt was her best friend, Sango.

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

She was thinking if any of her friends and herself would stay in touch after grade 10.

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

And then there was the graduation from high school. After that, then what would happen?

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end

Would they make it? Would they be successful? If they ever had a reunion what would happen?

And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Well, they were growing up. Nothing much they could do about it. Kagome had now stopped crying. It wasn't goodbye forever, and there were some things she couldn't help, like Inuyasha moving away, but she could count on being able to have her best of friends there with her. And even though they might split up, they still had the end of the year! Then a thought struck Kagome, what about when they graduated high school?

Owari


End file.
